bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oona/@comment-4737987-20120630193059
My Cartoon Series of Bubble Guppies - episode 1 - After the holidays Part 1 Characters Gil, Tobias Goby Oona, Jimberly Nonny, Joshua It was a hot sunny morning and Oona was getting ready to go to school, She was excitede to see Nonny and his little brother for the first time. Oona shouted to Jimberly I'm going to the bus stop now, are you going to come, or is mama taking us? Jimberly Shouted : Yo no sé! So Oona went to the bus stop all red and giggly with her little sister, She sat down at the frint seat, saving it for Nonny. Oona thought to herself, I think Nonny's gunna look fit today. Oona was wiggling in her seat for about 5 minutes then Goby came on. Goby saw that Oona was not herself today and asked what's wrong. What's the matter Oona? Oona replied: i can't wait to see Nonny! Goby sat down thinking of Deema, I haven't seen her in a while, maybe she's changed her hairstyle, It's ridiculous! Oona was still fidgeting around then she saw Gil enter the Bus. Oona shouted Hi Gil! Gil repilied : Hey Oona, and sighed, He was upset because he had tobias with Him. Oona said in a sweet baby voice: Look at that cute little Baby! Who's a good Guppy! Tobias shouted: cut that Out! I'm 4 years old not 2! Oona spottede Nonny get on the Bus and her face blushed a very deep shade of red. Nonny said to Oona: Are you alright, and he smiled. Oona: Where's your little Brother, Joshua? Nonny said: He's right here, He's 4 now aren't you Joshy? Joshua shouted: Come on nonny! I'm not a little Guppy no more, I'm a grown up Guppy and a good swimmer. Oona hugged Nonny at his Cuteness and a soft kiss on the cheek and said : Nonny, I've always loved you since i first layed my eye on you Nonny said with a big grin: Reallly Oona? Joshua said frowning: Nonny she obviously loves you They arrived at the school Gil and Goby were chatting about their brothers with swimming lessons Goby said quietly: we should teach our brothers how to swim Gil shouted: No! tobias is 4 he says, and he can swim fine. Goby said: look at him closly Gil, He's swimming upstraight, that's impossible! Oona: Nonny can we kiss Nonny: what do you mean Oona gave a quick glare and blush a light shade of pink and said: On the lips? Nonny: I don't know Oona, I've never done that before Oona started to cry softly, she had never kissed a boy and she thought that she was ready. Nonny saw the tear fall down Oona's pink cheeks, he quickly got out an orange hankercheif and wiped it away, and said: don't cry Oona, I'll Kiss you Oona stopped crying and Blushed thank you Nonny, and said I don't know how Nonny glared at Oona and just Kissed her Lips Joshua and Jimberly wern't kissing but they did have slight crushes on each other. After The kiss Oona and Nnony hugged Oona:Thanks Nonny, I've never done that Nonny; you're welcome, No problem. You're no a bad kisser! Oona started to blush a very deep shade of red and Fainted Part 2 coming neext Week